Happily Whenever After
by Silent-Fangirl
Summary: *Squeal to Sisterhood* Monika and Felisa after marriage decide to start a ter their first born daughter they learn life is much harder when you care for another ings only get harder as she grows up, as Gabriella goes through her own harsh w the two mothers must try their best to lead her down the best path. Are they capable for such a job? Nyotalia/Human
1. Story of a Sinner

Chapter 1- Story of a Sinner To some I am the spawn of sin. I've lived much hardship because of the family I was born into, but I was able to get through it because of the people I meet and of course the family I was born into. My story can be described as many things, strange, wild, harsh, but to one girl it's inspirational. I don't know about that last part, but hey if somebody thinks my life story is something like that then who am I to stop them. However if I am to tell you my story I want to start way back, before I was even born, weird I know, but stay with me. Back to a couple years after my parents tied the knot. To some people that was a sin, after all it was a marriage between to women, but that didn't stop them of getting married and starting a family, and I'm proud of them for that. Yeah I am the result of a sin, then again now that I think about it seems like my every decision is a sin. My name is Gabriella Lynn Beilschmidt and I am the daughter of Monika Beilschmidt and Felisa Vargas. I'm not clear on all the details on how it went down before I was born. My mother loved to tell me stories, though sometimes she made things sound a bit too whimsical, most of the time I had to go to my mama to she if it was all true. I should get started now, I guess I'll start a year or so ago before I was born. A/N: This is a squeal to Sisterhood, a story centered around Germany and Prussia. If you wish to read the story it might clear up some references in this story. If you don't that's fine, but if you have a question just leave a comment or message me and I will clear it up. The daughter in this story is a completely made up character! Anyway that's for reading! I promise the other chapters will be much longer. Any comments, reviews, or questions are appreciated! Until next time! ~Silent Fangirl 


	2. Starting Line

Chapter 2 - Starting Line

"You guys are going to start a family?" Julia asked to make sure she heard them right.

"Yes, I'm so excited!" Felisa said. "I mean it is a lot of work but will totally be worth it."

"If you don't mind me asking but, how?" Julia asked.

"Sperm bank," Monika mumbled.

"Yeah, we plan on getting a donation from a sperm bank," Felisa explained.

"But wouldn't be werid? Having somebody else DNA?" Julia asked.

"We actually thought about that! Since I'm going to be carrying the baby we're going to see if they have any donors from Monika's family," Felisa explained.

"Well," Lili started, "I think your dad actually donated before."

"Really?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, I remember having a conversation with your mother a long time ago, before Julia was even born. They both wanted to start a family, but he had been drafted so he thought that if he donated she could still start the family. She hated the idea, calling it artificial, but this was before she found out she couldn't have kids without getting sick," Lili explained.

Felisa gasped in excitement, "isn't this great! What better then your parents? You can't get any closer then that!"

"Our dad did look like me, so it could look more like me," Julia pointed out, "it'll be like you're have a child with me." Julia joked but Felisa could tell Monika was not amused with the glares she shot at Julia.

"Monika, we could always see if there any donors on your mother's side," Felisa assured.

"No no," Monika turned down, "you're right, what's closer then a parent."

With that settled the excitement started, my mothers got the donation from Monika's father, turned out my great Grandma was right. With the donation, started the pregnancy, or as my mama called it, 'the closest thing to pure hell you can get to', apparently I caused a lot of trouble, with bipolar emotions, strange cravings, and so much kicking and moving I caused international bruises to my mom. My mama always did tell me I was trouble before I was even born. However the most trouble came the moment I was born.

It was raining that day and coming down hard, both my mothers went to visit their family separately.

"Oh I felt it kick!" Isabel exclaimed as she pulled her hand away from the sudden jolt.

Felisa winced at the sudden pain, "not a surprise, she's very active."

"Felisa, are you alright that looked like it hurt?" Luciana asked.

"Well yes, it hurts every time," Felisa replied, "the doctor did say that she does move more than she should, and it probably leave a couple of internal marks, but im just glad she's moving at all. Let's us know, she's still moving and breathing."

"Luciana, are you going to cry?" Isabel asked as she noticed her sister sniffling and wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"No, you idiot," Luciana sneered, "why would I be crying? Possibly cause my baby sister is going to be a mom, and I'm going to be and aunt. Why would I tear up because of that?"

The two sisters chuckled at their sister's obvious lie.

Isabel stood up, as her gaze went out the window she couldn't help but worry about the storm. "You said Monika's at Julia's house right?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah," Felisa replied, "why?"

"I just worry, that storm is pretty rough." Isabel pointed out. "What if something happened?"

"Like with the baby? I wouldn't worry about that, she's got another two months at least until, she's due," Felisa reassured, then flinching from the kick, slightly more painful then usually.

"You know I don't think I ever asked," Luciana stated. "Did you guys ever find out the baby's name?"

"Oh, yes," Felisa replied, "it's Gabriella Ly-" Felisa stopped mid sentence a pained expression on her face, scaring both her sisters.

Monika sat at her sisters house as she stared out the window, the storm was bad. Maybe her and Felisa should've waited to visit their family.

"Can't believe it's already been seven months," Julia said as she set the drink down in front of Monika, catch her sister's attention.

"I can, it's been a long seven months, just glad it's almost over," Monika complained.

"Who knew Felisa could be so moody," Julia laughed.

"Yeah, well until the baby is born I have to keep all sharp objects away from her," Monika not amused with Julia's laughter. Their conversation was halted by Monika's cellphone going off. With just glance Monika saw it was just a text, but when she opened it Monika's eyes widen with shock. Julia got up walking over glancing at Monika's phone, then shared the same shocked expression when she saw it.

"The baby's being born!" Luciana exclaimed, "I thought you had another two months!"

"I did, but guess she has other plans," Felisa agonized.

"Are you sure?" Luciana asked, hoping for a false alarm.

"Pretty damn sure," Felisa sneered.

"Please calm down," Isabel insisted, "real thing or not we have to get Felisa to the hospital."

"In this weather!" Luciana exclaimed.

"Do you want to deliver this baby?" Isabel asked.

"I'll go get my coat," Luciana said then ran off.

"This can't be real," Julia mumbled as the two girls stared at the phone.

Monika quickly stood up startling Julia. "We have to go," Monika said.

"What!" Julia exclaimed, "in this weather!"

"I don't care if it's the end of the world," Monika stated, "I'm not missing this!"

"What if it's just a false alarm, it's early," Julia argued.

"I'm not taking the chance that it might be really happening," Monika said before turning away and walking out the door. Julia took a deep breath then ran out after her sister

The ride to the hospital was long and painful for the two sisters as Monika tried to keep calm during this horrible traffic, to make matters worse the hospital was almost and hour away.

By the time they got to the hospital the storm had died down, Monika was still in a rush. Wasting no time on anything, not to even wait for her sister as she ran into the hospital. Julia sighed before chasing after her sister.

Three heads turned as Monika ran up to the doorway.

"Monika," Felisa mumbled.

"Its about time," Luciana sneered.

"I'm sorry Monika," Isabel said, "the baby's already born. It all just happened so fast."

The conversation was halted when Julia came running up, falling to her knees panting. "I, need to, work on my, cardio," she said between her breaths.

"Excuse me," a nurse said as she walked in.

"Is my baby girl alright?" Felisa asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry," the nurse reassured, "the doctors are just taking longer for the check up because she's premature. However I do need to ask a question. Is there a another parent?" The nurse asked, realizing the room was filled with just girls.

"Yeah me," Monika responded walking up next to Felisa.

"Hmm, could have fooled me," the nurse commented as she wrote something down on the clipboard in her hand.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Monika sneered.

"Huh, what? Oh, no no, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry," the nurse apologized realizing what she said. "Its just my first guess on who the other parent was her," she explained gesturing to Julia.

"What," Julia asked, "why me?"

"Well because the baby has white hair," the nurse explained.

"Told you," Julia bragged to Isabel.

"Damn it," Isabel curse as she pulled out money, giving it to Julia.

"They had a bet?" Felisa asked.

"I'll kick her butt later," Monika mumbled.

"You shouldn't have to worry about it," the nurse reassured. "Its just her hair, and maybe her skin, it should ware off as she gets older, if not it's not a big deal."

"Alright here she is," a doctor said as he walked in with a blanket bundle. "Gabriella Lynn Beilschmidt."

Monika eyes widen as the doctor handed the baby to Felisa. The three other girls stood around the bed to see the baby.

"Monika look," Felisa said, "she gets her looks from you." Monika could only smile when she realized that her daughter had the brightest set of blue eyes.

The day I was brought into this world was a crazy one indeed, but it was just the start of a long insane journey for both my parents and me.

A/N: So you don't get confused, when Gabriella narrates I use Mom and Mama, Mom is Felisa and Mama is Monika. I know I keep switching between first and third narration eventually I'll find I middle ground.

For those wondering, I obviously won't update like I did with Sisterhood. Since I have so many stories going at once I have to try to update them equally.

Pattern is like this:

Happily Whenever After

My Time is Now

Clipped Wings

Securities

Or I start them all at once, but that slows down updates

Anyway, all comments are appreciated, I love feedback.

Until next time

~Silent Fangirl


	3. Dating Rights

Chapter Three - Dating Rights

Finally some time after the birth of their first daughter they were finally able to get back to work at the little restaurant that helped peruse Felisa's culinary dream. With Felisa running it and Monika managing it, the dream surely was coming true, no matter how small it was. Just as Felisa was getting ready to lock up she heard the door open. Felisa walks out of the kitchen to see Monika walk in holding Gabriella.

"You almost ready?" Monika asked.

"Just about," Felisa replied.

During their drive, Felisa looked quickly looked over to Monika having a frustrating conversation with her grandma over the phone, as the drove to her grandma's house. "Yes, we're almost there...we are so sorry that we've had to postpone this so many times, it's been so busy. Yes I know...but she was just babysitting...grandma we've discussed this...goodbye grandma," Monika sighed as she hung up. Monika slumped back in the seat, she turned looking back at Gabriella then back forward.

"Monika," Felisa called, "maybe when Gabriella is older we can-"

Monika turned away looked out the window, "I-I don't know, Felisa."

Felisa stopped the car as they pulled into the driveway, "if so, then just enjoy today." Monika remained quiet for a few seconds before getting out of the car without a word. Felisa sighed then got out of car as Monika grabbed Gabriella from the back seat.

"Gabriella Lynn Vargas?" Lilli asked as they all sat down in the living room.

"Yeah we made a deal," Monika responded brushing her fingers through her hair. "If one us get to choose the first name, then the other gets to choose the middle name."

"Monika did you choose the middle name?" Lilli asked.

"Yup," Monika answered.

"You used Lynn," Lili stated.

"Yeah, Lynn as in my mother's name Lynn," Monika agreed.

"Well it wasn't going to my mother's name," Felisa chuckled. Monika smiled, she was happy that Felisa was able to joke and smile about that.

"You know," Lili brought up, "I couldn't help but notice that Gabriella looks like-"

"Julia," Monika finished, "yeah I know, I guess she inherited her looks from our father."

"But the doctor said it could be temporary," Felisa pointed out.

"Could be," Monika responded, "but if it's not, that's just fine."

"Monika," Lili called catching her granddaughter's attention, "is it bad to say that I didn't expect you to be the stay at home mom?"

Monika gave out a low chuckled, "to be honest I didn't either, but with Felisa running the restaurant, I have no problem managing it and and taking care of Gabriella, besides I get to sleep in." Felisa couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. Felisa's attention shifted as she felt something hit her chest, she looked down to Gabriella to see her trying fight falling asleep.

"Poor thing," Felisa mumbled, "you're exhausted." Monika turned to Felisa turned at the clock.

"Jeez, it got late fast," Monika commented.

"Oh so it has," Lili agreed turning to look at the time, "well you two better head home, I'm sure you guys would love some sleep yourself."

"Goodbye," Monika said as she gave her grandmother a hug, "and I promise I will try to visit more."

"You better," Lili said, "your sister visits more then you."

Monika chuckled, "Julia doesn't have to look after anybody besides herself."

"Oh you haven't heard?" Lili questioned.

"Heard what?" Monika asked.

"Julia's going out with Daniel again, for a while now," Lili answered.

"What!" Monika exclaimed, "she said that she hasn't seen him in a long time!"

"Well, you take that up with Julia," Lili said, "I'm just saying what she told me." After that Lili closed the door as Monika walked away.

Felisa looked over Monika on the ride home, "Monika you shouldn't get to upset about it. Maybe she just hasn't have the time to tell you."

"No, Julia has been dating him again for a while now, and I've seen her just yesterday," Monika scoffed, "I don't know why she wouldn't tell me it's not I didn't like them dating."

"Don't act like you've never kept anything from her," Felisa pointed out.

"That's different!" Monika exclaimed, "me dating you was a bit different!"

"Was it?" Felisa asked. She waited but got no response out of Monika.

"I hate it when your right," Monika mumbled.

Felisa chuckled, "well you can't always be right. Now stop being in a bad mood, you're an awful driver when your in a bad mood."

A/N:

I severely hit writers block on this story. However I'm hoping now I can get things moving again.

Another thing, I do plan on having this on Gabriella's POV but having her POV while she's a child is a bit difficult, however the story from now on should be her POV

Anyway, as always all comments and reviews are appreciated, I love feedback.

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Time!

~Silent Fangirl


	4. Paris

Chapter Four - Paris

Needless to say but that problem between Monika and Julia was worked out of course, but that's a story for another time. I mean this is a story about a misunderstanding, but it was one that cause something great.

So I will admit that I was never the most social person, seriously I've met my only friend through a misunderstanding. Then again it wasn't a bad misunderstanding, but I guess this is how I've met the only person I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

(Five years later)

"Felisa let go off her," Monika demanded as Felisa kneel on the ground hugging their now five year old daughter.

"But I'm going to miss her!" Felisa whined.

"Its just her first day of school," Monika argued. "She'll be back in a few hours, but not if you don't let go of her."

"How can you say that, she's our baby!" Felisa exclaimed.

"Okay I've done this song and dance long enough," Monika said as she grabbed Gabriella from Felisa. Monika turned as she heard the bus pull up, "just in time. Say goodbye to mommy," Monika said as she leaned over letting me kiss Felisa on the cheek then turned around and heading out the door.

"I'll be okay-" Monika said as she set me down but didn't get to finish as the moment that my feet hit the ground I was off.

"Bye mama," I shouted as I ran on the bus.

"Well don't get too emotional," Monika mumbled as she watched the bus leave.

"She gets it from you," Felisa commented as she stood in the front doorway. Monika rolled her eyes as she walked back in the house.

From what I could remember, Kindergarden, or school at all, bored me. I didn't like it, everybody hade their fun and friends. While I just want or just was alone.

That was until I noticed something at recess, a group of older children in a small crowd. They did that almost daily, it wasn't until a year later that I finally saw what was so interesting, there was a younger child in the middle of the group. I easily recognized the child, she was a girl who was in our class. The thing that caught my interest was that during class the girl was always happy and smiling but as I looked into the group I saw the girl crying. I slowly made my way closer to the group in the hopes to listen in on the conversation.

The first thing I hear was laughter, which made my stomach drop.

"What are you going to do?" One of the kids asked.

"You going to cry to you daddy?" The other kid asked.

"That is if she had one," the third kid responded nudging the other kid. All of them broke into laughter.

I'm not usually a girl of violence but at that moment I lunged from the ground running towards the kids I grabbed one of them from behind tackling him to the ground. I immediately got up from the kid just as another kids kicked me in the stomach. I hit the ground but didn't stay down for very long I got up again but before anybody could make another move the shout of a teacher caught our attention.

Later that day I sat in the nurse's office as the door opened to have one secretary walk in and up to the nurse, whispering something to her.

"Gabriella," the nurse called, "you're wanted in the office." Even though I hesitated I nodded following the secretary out of the room. We walked through the office to the principal's room and when that door was opened, what I saw wasn't a happy sight. The door was opened to see Monika sitting down in the room. I slowly walked in taking the seat next to her.

"Gabriella, it's alright," the principal reassured, "I understand your daughter's intentions, I've talk to little girl she helped, and it turns out that those kids have been bullying her for quiet some time now." Monika raised and eyebrow in interest, turning to me then back. "However, violence still isn't necessary, so as punishment she will be suspended for the rest of the day."

Monika's expression changed to shock, "sir she's a first grader. Is suspended really necessary?"

"Sorry but fighting is fighting, no matter how old, and trust me the older kids will get something much more severe," the principal reassured.

"Whatever," Monika huffed as she stood up, "it's not like I have somewhere to be and stuff to do."

The car ride home that day was extremely awkward, that is until Monika finally spoke up. "Why did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I've seen them together for a year, I just noticed the girl today."

"Do you know who the girl was?" Monika asked, I only shook my head. "Maybe they were right," Monika mumbled, I didn't hear it at the time, "you really do have trouble socializing."

"Wait it was Paris! Like Francine's and Alice's daughter!" Felisa exclaimed as her and Monika talked later the day, "I didn't even know they went to same school."

"Well they have for a whole year now," Monika pointed out.

"Wait do they know about her being bullied?" Felisa asked.

"Well I assumed, now they do," Monika replied.

Felisa opened her mouth to speak but stopped when something dawned on her. "Where's Gabriella?" Felisa asked.

Monika smirked, "wow, mom of the year, finally realized that her child is gone. "

"Monika," Felisa said sternly.

"Calm down," Monika reassured, "she's with Julia. I needed somebody to look after her while I was busy."

"Oh, sister of the year, finally forgave her sister and didn't hold a grudge forever a couple years," Felisa mocked, Monika only gave her an displease look.

"Hey!" Julia exclaimed as she walked through the door.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Monika commented.

"What's that suppose to me?" Julia asked as she set me down, and ran to Felisa.

"You're troublesome," Monika replied.

"I will remember that next time you need a babysitter," Julia replied.

"Oh you love babysitting Gabriella," Felisa said.

"Yeah that's true,"Julia agreed, "oh by the way I heard about Paris."

"Is it wrong that I completely forgot that Francine and Alice had a child?" Monika asked.

"I'm just surprise that Gabe has no idea who Paris is," Julia replied, "I mean I've taken her to met Paris many time yet she had no idea."

"You did?" Felisa asked.

"Well, duh," Julia stated, "I mean both my best friend and my sister have children who are the same age you think I'm not going to have them meet a couple times." Monika and Felisa only shrugged.

A/N:

I don't know why but I feel like I should state that I've had Paris's name decided long ago.

Anyways, as always all comments and reviews are appreciated, I love feedback.

Until Next Time!

~Silent Fangirl


	5. Lone Wolf

Chapter 5 - Lone Wolf

The day after that fight was something I would never forget, not because of the attention I got being a six year old who tried to fight fifth graders. No, because I guess that was the day that I met Paris and remembered it.

It was recess like normal, then again there was the attention. That aside, I was sitting under the play ground. Besides the laughter and constant stomping and running on the playground it was quiet for me. That was until I turned to see a little girl with shoulder length curly blond hair kneeling next to me. I gave out a low scream alerting nobody.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "but uh, my name is Paris." I remained silent, slowly moving away from her. "I uh, like your hair."

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair it's pretty, it's like snow," Paris said.

"Um thank you," I mumbled.

"What's your name?" Paris asked.

"Gabriella," I replied.

"You're my friend now!" Paris exclaimed.

"What!" I exclaimed. However before I could say anything in relational she was gone, I peeked out from under the playground to see her running away. "Wh-what?" I repeated.

"How was school?" Julia asked as she picked me up from school. Sometimes when both of my moms are busy I get picked up by one of my aunts, most Julia, but that's okay cause when that happens I get to be at her house, and sometimes we do fun stuff.

"I think I made a friend," I replied.

"Really who?" Julia asked.

"Umm," I paused in order to remember her name, "Paris."

"Really?" Julia questioned, I only nodded. "Oh, so how come you now remember her?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Julia said. "Hey listen I've got a great place we can go today." I smiled big, the idea of doing fun things after school always made me happy.

"Well isn't that just one big string of convenient events," Monika stated pacing the room as her and Julia talked just a couple days later.

"Isn't it," Julia stated. Just then both the girls turned when they heard a knock on the door.

In the kitchen Felisa turned as she heard me giggle. "You still taking pictures with Mommy's phone?" I looked up giving out a small giggle before returning to the phone and continuing to snap pictures. Felisa turned to the door when she heard some laughing. She turned off the stove and walked over to the door just as a familiar face walked into the room. "Francine!" Felisa exclaimed lunging forward throwing her arms around Francine.

"I guess she decided to pay a surprise visit," Monika stated as she walk in the kitchen.

"I would have came over earlier but I just simply didn't have the time, Francine apologized, "I wanted to come over and see you girls," Francine turned to me, my full attention was no longer on the phone but on her, "I also wanted to thank my daughter's little hero."

"Wh-what?" I mumbled.

Francine walked over kneeling down to me, "you helped my baby girl, Alice and I didn't even know about the bullying thing." Francine paused standing up and turning to Monika and Felisa. "Then again Alice and I are always so busy sometimes I feel like we don't listen to her enough."

"Franny, don't say that!" Julia exclaimed.

Francine gave out a low sigh, brushing the hair in her face "anyway like I said I came over to say thank you, and I know there's somebody else who would like to thank you." Francine pausing turning, I leaned over looking past Francine to see Paris standing behind Julia.

"Mom," Paris mumbled.

"Gabe!" Julia called as she watched me jump out of the seat and run out the back door.

Francine opened her mouth to speak but paused when her cellphone rang. She pulled it out, gave it one quick glance before looking back up giving out a low sigh, "well this has to be cut shorter then I had hoped." Francine turned to Paris. "Come on sweetie, we have to go." She then turned back to Monika and Felisa, "sorry I have to leave so soon darling."

"No no, it's alright," Felisa stated, "I'm just glad you could stop by, we understand that you guys are busy."

"Thank you so much," Francine exclaimed, then she quickly turned around picking up Paris then walked out the front door.

Julia watched as the door shut, she then look down at her phone, "crap it's late, I better head home. See ya later sis."

"Bye," Monika said as she walked forward giving Julia a hug. Felisa turned and walked back to the stove as Monika watched her sister leave.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as I popped my head above the kitchen counter scaring both of my mothers.

"Gaberiella Lynn Beilschmidt," Monika sneered, oh crap I'm in trouble. "Why did you run off?" She demanded, I only shrugged.

"Okay okay, we can talk about this later," Felisa stated, "Gabby, go clean yourself up for dinner, Monika well I can't tell you what to do." All I heard was my parents chuckle as I walked out of the room.

"Okay," Monika mumbled, the next morning as she repetitively ran a brush through my hair, "let's talk about it."

"Mama," I whined.

"Gabriella why did you run off, you've been acting so weird lately, what going on?" Monika asked.

"Mama, I-" I paused rethinking my words, "she says she my friend."

"That's a good thing sweetheart," Monika stated.

"I don't want her to be my friend," I confessed.

"What, why?" Monika asked.

"I don't want any friends Mama," I mumbled.

"Wh- why?" Monika stammered puzzled by my statement. I remained silent my head hanging down. "Sweetheart," Monika mumbled turning my head so I was looking at her. "If you are pushing people away I need to know why."

"But I've got you, mommy, aunt Julia," I explained.

"Gabriella," Monika interrupted pulling her hand away from my face. "Let's go eat breakfast." I turned my head as I heard her get up and walk out of the room. I sat on the floor, still and quiet looking down.

"Gabby come eat before the bus comes," Felisa called.

I took a long deep breath before finally getting up and walking into the kitchen. I was not looking forward to going to school at all that day.

A/N:

Not much to say this is that kind of story where I update once in a blue moon.

Anyway as alway all comment, and reviews are appreciated for feedback and support.

Until Next Time!

~Silent Fangirl


	6. It's A Doggie Dog World Gabriella

Chapter 6 - It's A Doggie Dog World Gabriella

You'd be surprised how long somebody can go avoiding somebody, I managed to avoid Paris for almost a year now, then again I think she was avoiding me too. It wasn't until one day in class during second grade, we had a project on family nationality and I wasn't even paying attention as the teacher called off the partners, until she called mine.

"Beilschmidt, and Kirkland," the teacher called. Both mine and Paris's heads shot up. I didn't hear the rest as the both of us sat in shock, life is literally making us talk to get other.

***********  
"A project on family nationality, how exciting," Felisa commented that day after school.

"Do you ever shut up!" Julia shouted as her, Monika and another woman walked into the house. Monika walked into the room rubbing her temples.

"So how was your day?" Felisa asked.

"Take a freaking guess," Monika sneered.

"Gabby!" Julia exclaimed, sweeping me off the chair up into her arms.

"Hi," I mumbled, I then noticed a woman standing behind her with long dark brown hair and a purple brooch in her hair. She turned to see me staring at her, she gave small smile and wave.

"Gabriella," Monika called as she took me out of Julia's arms, "this is Sofia, she's mine and Julia's cousin."

"Hello," Sofia greeted softly.

"Sofia, you've seen Gabby before hasn't you?" Felisa asked.

"Yeah, but she was just a baby," Sofia replied.

"She was almost three," Julia commented. The four women all turned as they heard me squirm in Monika's arms, I quickly pushed away from her and jumped out of her arms and ran out of the room.

"What is with that girl lately," Monika huffed crossing her over her chest.

I didn't quiet learn why Sofia was in town until a couple days later, cause nobody tells a seven year old nothing. It was Saturday afternoon and Monika and I was sitting in the living and she fixed up my hair.

"I should really take you to get your hair cut," Monika stated as she ran her fingers through the tips of my hair. I jumped giving out a small scream as the front door was slammed. Monika and I turned to see Felisa and her two sisters Luciana and Isabel. It was Felisa's frustrated expression that frightened us. "Oh boy," Monika mumbled as she stood up from the couch. "What's wrong?" However she went unheard as Felisa and Isabel continued to bicker while Luciana stood to the side with and irritated expression.

Luciana sighed, however her attention quickly changed when she noticed me poking my head from the couch. She walked around her two sisters, up to me giving me a small smile. "Hello Gabe," she greeted.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Can I ask what this is all about?" Monika asked.

Felisa and Isabel immediately stopped turning to Monika, "she hasn't chosen a maid of honor!" They shouted in unison.

"You haven't?" Monika asked.

"Oh don't give me that crap, these two haven't stopped arguing since I announced that Lukas and I announced that we were getting married!" Luciana sneered.

"Well you better figure everything out, it's this weekend," Monika stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Luciana groaned, then turned and storm out the door. I turned to see Felisa and Isabel glaring at each other as Isabel walked out the door.

"Felisa-" Monika started.

"Not letting this go!" Felisa interrupted. Monika gave out a long sigh as Felisa stormed out of the room.

"I'm I interrupting something?" Julia asked. Monika quickly turned to see her sister standing next to her.

"Do you ever knock?" Monika exclaimed, Julia just shrugged. Monika gave out a deep breath, "Felisa and Isabel are fighting because Luciana hasn't picked a maid of honor yet."

"Oh yeah, Francine mention something about that," Julia stated. "Honestly the whole things over rated."

"What marriage?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, Daniel and I, we're never getting married," Julia replied throwing her hands on her chest. "It's a lot cheaper and easier to break up then to get a divorce."

Monika quickly looked down at me, who was staring intently at them, and listening to their conversation. "Julia," she said still staring at me, "I'd prefer if you didn't say that in front of Gabriella."

"The girl's seven years old, she's probably just tooning us out right now," Julia replied.

"She's listening and probably picking up everything you're saying," Monika argued.

Well they were both right, I was listening but what they were saying didn't affect me at all, and would never affect me ever in my life.

However when it came Aunt Luciana's wedding Monika was able to convince Felisa to let Isabel be the a aid of honor, seeing how she was married before. I mean she was still a brides maid, and helped with most of the wedding, so I guess it was just about the title. As for me, I got to be a flower girl, I wasn't too excited about that when I was young. Even worst was I was not the only one, there were two flower girls, Paris and I. I didn't even know until the day of wedding, however by then it was too late to fake my own death.

However thinking about it many years later, I'm glad that it happen, cause it's what set the dominos leading to our friendship on overdrive. It was long after the wedding and well into the reception, and Paris and I were at a near by park just behind the building. The park was dead quiet and we both stayed on opposites side of the park, avoiding each other like the plague. Every once in a while looking up at each other but only briefly.

It wasn't until I heard a loud cry that I looked up properly. I looked to see Paris turned away from me on the ground, I looked past her to see a huge wild dog staring her down. Paris quickly stood up running away, she quickly ran past me, her hand grabbing my arm, but slipped through her grasp. I turned to see Paris had stop, tears running down her face. I turned back to see the dog running towards us. I clutched my hands together, closing my eyes as I swung my arms forward as I felt something contact with it's head. I opened my eyes to realize that I was still holding a stick. I watched as the dog ran away, I looked down at the stick to see it was covered in blood. I gasped, dropping the stick.

"Paris, Gabriella," a voice called, we turned to see Francine standing in the doorway of the building. "Paris come on we're going home, and Gabriella, you should come inside." We don't know exactly why, but we decided to keep what just happen a secret between us. Maybe because neither of us wanted to mention that I pretty much stabbed a dog with a stick.

"Gabriella you look exhausted," Felisa commented when we finally went back inside.

"Are you three heading home soon?" Francine asked.

"No, I promised Luci that we help clean up," Felisa replied, "I feel bad now, I didn't think Gabby would get so tried so soon."

"What if I take her home with me," Francine offered.

"Really?" Felisa questioned.

"Yeah, I'll take her with me, and you and Monika can pick her up when you two are ready," Francine explained.

"How about it Gabby, you wanna stay with aunt Francine?" Felisa asked, looking down at me. I gave out a low yawn, shrugging my shoulders.

*********

"Here sweetheart," Francine said as she handed me a pair of pajamas later that night, "you probably wanna get out of that dress. Even if you do look cute as a button."

"Hey," Paris called softly as Francine left the room, "thanks." I stared blankly at her, she was thanking me! I was even more scared then she was. I couldn't move when I saw that dog, we just got lucky that I react more violently then her. "Do you hate me?" Paris finally asked after a long gap of silence.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Do you hate me, cause you always avoid me," she asked.

"You avoid me," I stated.

"Cause I thought you hated me, everything you saw me you ran away!" She exclaimed, it was almost to the point where we were shouting at each other.

"No!" I shouted, I paused realizing how loud I was. "I don't hate you."

"Then why did you avoid me, you beat up older boys for me, but you can't stand to be around me," Paris demanded.

"I just didn't care if I was alone, you could have made other friends," I stated.

Paris paused then climbed up on the couch with me, "you have two moms right?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"That's why?" Paris mumbled, "a lot of people made fun of me for having two moms, I was just so happy to have found somebody just like me."

"Really?" I questioned, "nobody ever said anything to me."

"I heard some people say they were too scared, even before you took on upperclassmen people said you always looks like you were ready to murder somebody," Paris explained. She quickly gave out a small gasp when she heard me laugh loudly. She turned to see that I had my head down in my lap, laughing.

I had to take multiple quickly breaths just to calm my laughter, I threw my head back up wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm going to have to thank mama for that." I glanced over to see Paris rightfully confused. "Listen, I'm sorry for avoiding you, when thinking about it I thought that staying by myself didn't effect anybody else."

Paris opened her mouth to speak but was caught off guard when I threw my arms around her. "Wh-what are you-" Paris stammered.

"Work with me here," I mumbled, my face pressed up against her's. "I have no idea what I'm doing." A small smile began to creep on Paris' face as she began to laugh softly. It was a good thing I had no idea what I was doing because I never wanted to have that much physical contact like that ever again.

A/N:

Lukas: Nyo. Belgium  
Daniel: Nyo. Hungary

Not a lot to say I'm going to try to write these a little faster, I think I finally got the ball rolling so I can probably get them done sooner. However I am always opened for ideas.

Anyway, as always all reviews, comments, and ideas are highly appreciated for feedback and support.

Thanks for reading!

Until Next Time

~Silent-Fangirl


End file.
